Fate's Way of Love
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: Translated version of "Accidentally in Love". Kagome, a freshman at Shikon Senior High School, secretly hoping for something extraordinary out of her ordinary life. Inuyasha, one of those popular seniors at Shikon High School with quite an attitude and trouble in associating with new people. What happen when the two stumbled upon each other presence?
1. You're so Annoying

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1. You're So Annoying

...

"Uniform; check."

"Skirt length; check."

"Socks and shoes; check."

"Stationary; check."

For the last time, the raven-haired girl looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"Ok, I'm ready! Mama, Sota, Grandpa, I'm going to school!"

The girl dashed excitedly out of her house, leaving three pair of eyes confusedly looking at each other.

"Mom, what time is this?" asked Sota to his mother. He had just awoken few moments ago and here his sister had been running like mad to school. Seriously, what was his sister doing?

"Um… Six?" answered Mrs. Higurashi.

"Six? So why is Kagome going to school this early?" commented the old man, surprised and confused at his granddaughter's antics.

Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled lightly. 'Well that's Kagome for you.'

.

For Kagome Higurashi, this was a special day.

It was her first day at Shikon High School; one of the most popular High School's in Tokyo.

"Kagome, why are you all of a sudden so happy about moving? You had always hated the idea of move."

"What a relief, Kagome looks so excited to move this time!"

"Sis, why are you so excited about being a senior in high school; being in Elementary School is much more fun, so is being in Junior High!"

"It's a good thing that you're not whining like a baby anymore!"

Those were all the comments from her family a few days before they moved to Tokyo.

Because of her father's work, Kagome and the rest of the family would live in one to another town. Moving from town to town meant Kagome had to make new best friends every time they would move. This was one of the main reasons why the fifteen year old girl disliked moving so much.

But not in this time...

'I'm finally a senior (junior?) high school student!' she thought enthusiastically.

Being a senior high school student... it meant that she was old enough to take chances and make her own decisions, and maybe... just maybe... find someone special..?

At the last thought, her face turned tomato red. 'What's gotten into me... Oh no I've been watching too much of those corny chick flicks and dramas...'

But still, she couldn't help but wonder about it. In her whole fifteen years of life, she had never even had any slight idea what it was like to be in love...

'Stop thinking about it, Kagome, remember; school is your top priority!' The raven haired girl shook her head, than quickened her pace...

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, Kagome was surprised to find her classroom still empty.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right classroom…" She muttered to herself as she scanned the students' names list in front of the class. "I'm obviously not wrong! That is clearly my name written there!"

Without warning, someone snickered not far behind her. Spontaneously, Kagome turned to the source of the laughter.

It was a boy; he had long black hair that definitely broke the school rule, and wore a disorganized uniform; his shirt not tucked in.

Kagome rolled her eyes; from his way of dressing, she figured that he was a senior.

"Hey, freshy; What are you doing, you're a little early. Don't cha think?" The long haired boy snidely remarked.

"Uh... are you talking to me?" Kagome asked innocently; pointing to herself.

The boy raised one eyebrow. "Of course, you stupid girl! Who else is here?"

"What? Who are you calling stupid? I was only asking a simple quiestion!" snapped Kagome. This was the first time she had met a person that could be so... childish and annoying. How dare he call her stupid on their first encounter!

"You're asking something that was clear, idiot. Keh. No wonder you came to school this early. Stupid, enthusiastic, wench…"

"Urghh..." This guy was really infuriating. Was he trying to pick a fight with her, or something?

"What the hell is wrong with you? We met 5 minutes ago and you're already trying to get on my nerves. Just who are you?"

"Inuyasha!" Came another male voice from the basketball court "Come here quickly, practice is about to begin!"

Kagome fell silent; Inuyasha? So that was his name?

"I'm coming Miroku!" he yelled back before turning back to Kagome, "Ah. Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to; so I don't have time to keep you company, missy. Alright then, classes would start in about half an hour so I hope you enjoy your time alone!" With a smirk, he left the confused girl standing in the middle of the classroom like an idiot.

.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, why were you taking so long, man?" Inuyasha's best friend since Elementary school, Miroku, asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, Miroku. I just found something interesting, that's all." Inuyasha asked casually.

Miroku Takeshi smiled meaningfully. "And just what was so interesting, Inuyasha? Did you go and peep at Kagura Sense's underwear?"

Inuyasha blushed scarlet, "Of course not, idiot! You sick pervert... Seriously, sometimes I wonder why you haven't been ravaged by those females you... molested!"

"Oh, that would be because of my charm that simply made all the women were unable to resist me." Miroku replied casually.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "You're helpless, man."

.

.

* * *

The first day at the Shikon High School wasn't too bad for Kagome. Well... except for the little incident with a certain ignorant guy... Just thinking about the long haired guy made Kagome's blood boiled. She kicked a rock in front of her as she made her way home.

"Kagome, what's with the long face?" asked the brown haired girl beside her.

Sango Kimura was her first friend at her new school. As soon as she entered the classroom, without looking around, she sat right beside Kagome. The two of them immediately greeted each other before the teacher even got a chance to ask the students to introduce themselves to the class. For the whole day, the two girls were busy chit-chatting, trying to get to know each other.

Soon, the two became good friends, and because their homes were in the same direction, they walked home together.

The raven haired girl smiled a bit. "It's nothing, Sango. I just remembered a rather unpleasant incident that happened earlier today school."

"Oh? What happened with you this morning, Kagome?"

"Well... I met a super annoying senior who called me stupid, idiot, and wench. I don't even know him! Huh. I wonder how it's even possible for someone to as infuriating as him!"Kagome grumbled.

Sango chuckled lightly, as she winked at her newly found friend. "Maybe he was only trying to get your attention, Kagome."

"Oh please, Sango, that's impossible. How could he possibly draw a girl's attention by being so immature? He just likes to annoy others!"

Seeing her friend's reactions, Sango only laughed harder.

Without them even knowing it, they had passed Sango's house.

"Bye, Kagome! See you tomorrow at school!" The brown-haired girl said to her friend.

"Bye, Sango!"

Kagome then continued her walk back to her house. Upon arriving at her home, she reached for her key inside her schoolbag, only to come up empty handed.

"Wait, where are my keys? Damn! I must have left it on my desk!" The raven haired girl said frantically. She then knocked on the door rapidly.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa? Is there anyone home?!"

She waited for a few minutes, every so often knocking on the door while calling out for her family.

"Dang, is no one home!? Aahh ... seems I have no other choice but going back to school to get my keys."

.

* * *

"Inuyasha, pass the ball over here!" Miroku said.

"Wait, Miroku!"

With his unbelievable agility, Inuyasha dribbled the ball in his right hand passing the two men who were guarding him and blocking his way tothe front,

"Miroku!" He jumped and threw the ball from his hand.

Miroku quickly turned and jumped to catch the ball. But unfortunately, Inuyasha had thrown the ball too hard and Miroku failed to catch it.

"Inuyasha, were you throwing the ball at me, or the fence?!" Miroku barked.

"Oops, sorry Miroku!" Came Inuyasha's sheepish reply.

The ball was thrown away far until...

"Ouch! Damn, that hurt! Whose ball is this!?" A girl's yelp could be heard.

Inuyasha gasped, he knew he had heard that voice somewhere before...

Kagome's stare immediately drew to the long-haired young man she had met that morning at school. "You! You must be the one throwing the ball to me!" she said accusingly.

"Heh. As if I was doing it on purpose, you stupid and overconfidence girl! Who told you to mess around near the basketball court!?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome could feel her blood rising to the top of her head. How many times had he insulted her today? And to think that she had only known him for half a day...

"You- ugh!" The raven haired girl groaned in annoyance before fleeing into the school.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't be like that with women ..." Miroku said.

Inuyasha blinked, "What?"

"You offended her, Inuyasha. Why did you call her stupid?"

"Keh! What I call her is my business, Miroku." he snorted.

Miroku growled as he threw the ball at Inuyasha's head.

"Ah! Why did you do that, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled angrily while rubbing his head.

"At least, apologize to her, Inuyasha! You're the one who was wrong because the ball you threw hit her!"

"I said I didn't do it on purpose!" Argued the long-haired boy; why should he apologize to whatever her name was?! He didn't even know the name of that stupid girl!

"Inuyasha ..." Miroku said dangerously as he threw a glare to his best friend , "Apologize. Now."

Inuyasha shuddered. "Okay, okay, I'll apologize! Geez Miroku, don't need to be so grouchy you know!"With that he quickly took off following where the raven haired girl had gone.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, when are you going to grow up?"

.

* * *

"The key, the key-oh ... there you are!" Kagome cried happily as her hand reached the key inside her desk. "Thank God, it's still here!"

The raven haired girl was about to get out of the class when suddenly her eyes caught a glance of the young man with long black hair at the front door of her class. He was still wearing his sports jerseys, his long black hair disheveled.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, annoyed.

"Keh. You ungrateful, wench. I'm here to apologize for the ball!" Inuyasha replied heatedly.

Kagome gasped. Now this guy had the nerve to say she was an ungrateful girl!

"Listen, INUYASHA." said Kagome bitterly. Inuyasha flinched, why did this stupid girl know his name?

"Apparently, this ungrateful girl has a name, and would gladly appreciate it if you would stop calling her stupid!"

With that, Kagome ran passed the long haired boy.

"So, what's your name?"

Kagome stopped midway and turn around. "What?"

"I asked you, what's your name? You know my name. So I think it's only fair that I know yours." replied Inuyasha casually as he shrugged his shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip. She was contemplating whether to answer him or not. Looking at the seriousness in his face, she sighed, 'Well, if that would make him stop calling me stupid...'

"Kagome," she replied, "Kagome Higurashi. Now that you already know my name, can you please not call me stupid next time?"

A grin formed from the corner of Inuyasha's lips. "Next time? So you're hoping to meet with me again, hmm?"

Kagome blushed. "It's not that! You- ugh, urgh! You are so annoying!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

After the departure of the raven-haired girl that was his junior, Inuyasha smiled meaningfully. "Kagome Higurashi ... I'll remember that name."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. Infuriating yet Weird Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2. Infuriating yet Weird Guy

...

"Higurashi, could you please deliver this file for the teacher in the next class?" Kaede voice, the old woman who was her mathematic teacher broke the raven-haired girl's reverie.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, can you please help me give this file to Mrs. Kagura, the teacher in the next classroom?" she asked her one more time.

"Oh ... Okay, Mrs. Kaede... I'm going there now." She said, as she stood from her chair and took the file on Kaede's desk. Kagome thus went out of her class and headed directly to the class next to hers.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Kagura. I came to drop in something from -" before her sentence was even finished, her eyes had caught a glance of a certain long haired young man. And as if it was an inevitable fate and not just a mere coincidence, their eyes met each other.

'Him!' she thought frantically, 'so he was in this class!'

Meanwhile, InuYasha just smiled as he saw that the girl's face was beginning to redden. He was't sure whether if it was because she was so annoyed to see him again or if it was because she was so shy.

Kagura smiled. "Thank you, Miss-sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Ka-"

"Kagome Higurashi." Answer InuYasha casually, making all eyes set on him. So InuYasha knew this… mediocre looking girl? In this school, usually a senior would not be so nice to their juniors. And also, InuYasha was one of those seniors with quite a popularity. And the girl ... From her way of dressing and speaking, it seems that she was just a mere ordinary girl.

"What is he...?' thought Kagome.

"InuYasha, you know her?" It was Kouga, Inuyasha's friend and also rival in so many things.

"Ah, not really. I just happened-" he said as he took a glance at the raven haired girl, "happened to find her alone in the class because apparently she was being so damn enthusiastic that she had came to the school more than half an hour before the school even started. Seriously, basketball practice had not even began! '

Some people in the class began to laugh.

"Freshmen are always unique."

"How can there be someone who were so enthusiastic to come to school anyway?"

Kagome felt her face began to get hot. This boy ... How dare he embarassed her in front of so many seniors like this!

InuYasha seemed to be aware of the Kagome's sudden tense and uneasiness. However, instead of stopping, he decided to go on with his little game a bit more. "So, I accidentally threw my basketball to this girl ... So ... yeah so, I went to apologize to her."

A long ooohhh could be heard in the class. It was not usual for InuYasha to apologize to other people.

"But ... She was getting mad at me because apparently she thought that I did not call her name properly…. But can you imagine how surprised am I when I heard her call my name! So… just to let it be fair, I also asked for her name." he finished.

The whole class began to whisper.

"She seems like a mere ordinary and boring girl, but she had the guts to stalked Inuyasha on the first day of the school!"

"Yeah, who knows a girl like that could be so aggressive!"

Kagome decided that she had heard enough of the mockeries.

"Listen up people." She said as she gathered her courage to speak up in front of her seniors, "I'm not stalking this infuriating man who doesn't even know how to associate with people. I'm not interested in people like this, and I would never give a damn about him!" In anger, Kagome dashed out of the class room. Leaving some pairs of eyes that could only gape in wonder and surprise.

"InuYasha, you just ridiculed by the mediocre girl." Kouga whispered to him.

"Let it be Kouga, I think this might be interesting." Answer InuYasha, a knowing smile curved his lips.

* * *

Still angry and pissed, Kagome stomped back to her class room.

'That guy ... Urgh! How can someone be as annoying as he is? Seriously, I think I'm going to be mad if I see him again!' she thought to himself.

Not long after that, the bell rang, signing that it was the break time for the students.

"Kagome, why did you look so upset?" asked Sango as she opened her lunch box.

"The next class turns out to be that idiot' classroom, Sango." Kagome replied bitterly.

Sango gasped. "You mean, that annoying senior you told me few days ago?"

"Yes!" Kagome hissed. She explained what happened there to the brunette girl.

Sango just chuckled. "Kagome, maybe he was only trying to get your attention, different guy has different way to draw attention from a girl you know."

"Oh, please, Sango. Stop with the nonsense of him trying to get my attention! We just met three times, and already I couldn't bear the nerve of that guy!"

Sango laughed again, seeing her friend's face had turned red as tomato.

"Oh and, Kagome, I can't go home with you today ... had asked me to help organize some of the question papers and files for her students in other classes."

Kagome just nodded. Although she just knew Sango a few days ago, she must admit that this girl was pretty smart, hardworking and not to mention very polite. The type of people you could count on and befriended with. No wonder that Mr.s Kaede had sought her help for this quite important matter.

"Okay now, Kagome ...Cheer up! Forget that infuriating senior!" said the brunette girl, trying to get her friend in a better mood.

Kagome just smiled weakly. 'Well ...I guess it'll be okay as long as I don't see that guy again...'

.

.

* * *

"Ah, it's raining..." moaned Inuyasha when he saw the street outside the school. The rain was pouring heavily that it made the road seemed so foggy. "Good for me that I bring an umbrella with me today..." He then quickly took out his umbrella from his backpack.

However, as he made his way out of the school, his gaze fell on the raven-haired girl who was standing at the front door of the school, staring at the rain with confused expression.

'She must've forgotten to bring an umbrella. Keh. Clumsy wench. ' He thought as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Hello, _Kagome_." said him as he walked pass her.

Kagome just glared at the long haired man. She knew he just wanted to make her upset. But then again, it was her fault she didn't bring an umbrella to school today….

'Stupid, I've seen the weather forecast this morning, but still I have to forget to brought an umbrella with me!'

Meanwhile, InuYasha began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He might be an ignorant guy, but he was not a bastard that would let a girl to suffer, not when he could do something about it. He couldn't help but to pity her.

'The rain is so big… I'm not really sure it was going to stop anytime soon.. Okay then, this will be the one time I'll be so kind with her. I brought a rain coat anyway.' He thought, as he started to walk back towards the raven-haired girl.

Kagome, still being upset with herself, was unaware of the umbrella that was on top of her head already.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Here. Use my umbrella. It's good that I had also bring my rain coat with me." InuYasha says casually.

Kagome stared at him blankly. Why did this guy suddenly became nice with her? Did he planned to trick her or something?

"I don't need it, I can just wait until the rain stop!" she said, refusing his offer.

"You stupid and stubborn girl. Can you see how big is the rain? Do you want to wait here until midnight, huh?"

As she heard the words 'stupid' again, Kagome glared at her senior.

"My name is not stupid!"

"All right, then Miss Kagome…." He said mockingly, "Do you want to be alone at school, probably until tomorrow?"

Kagome fell silent. What he said might be true. This heavt rain…. if she wanted to wait until the rain stops, it was quite likely that she couldn't even go home ...

Reluctantly, she took the umbrella he was offering. "Thanks. But do not expect that I would feel burdened for you because of this!"

InuYasha chuckled. "Stupid. Why would've want to be burdened by a girl like you."

Kagome growled. 'I shouldn't even bothered to thank him.'

"Okay then missy.I'm going home. Good bye for now!" InuYasha said as he put on his rain coat and ran through the heavy rain.

"Hey wait!" Too late, the guy had disappeared from the view.

'Weird guy. Giving me his umbrella and ran through the rain instead? ' Kagome thought to himself. 'Oh, whatever, I'll just consider this as my lucky day. "

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: So. How is it?


	3. Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3. Sick

...

"What? He lent you his umbrella?"

"Ssttt ... No need to increase your tone like that, Sango. I can hear you, you know. Geez, the class had started already. Well, what' so special about it anyway?"

"Sorry, Kagome, I gues I was just kinda surprised. Why would someone you called as 'arrogant prick' were willing to lend you his umbrella in a heavy rain like that, Kagome? Or ..." A meaningful smile formed on the lips of the brunette girl.

"Or what, Sango?" Kagome asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Or ... that guys is really interested in you! Ah, the drama ... love at first sight between a senior and his junior ..." Sango said with dreamy and sparkling eyes.

"..."

"What?"

"You're really hopeless, Sango..."

Sango just chuckled. "Ah… by the way, Ayame, that red-haired girl we talked to yesterday asked me to accompanny her today to see the senior boys play basketball at the breaktime ... do you want to go as well?"

Kagome fell silent. Basketball? Senior boys? That means that Inuyasha guy was there too ...

"Hm ... Uh, actually, Sango. I forgot to do my math homework from Kaede ... So it looks like I cannot join you today ..." said Kagome.

Sango frowned. "I thought the homework is't due until tomorrow, Kagome."

'Shoot.'

The raven haired girl was trying to make excuses. "Uh ... I ... um ... I just want to do it now! Yes, I want to do it, now because I'll be busy when I get home!"

"Ohhh ... I get it, you just do not want to meet with _that guy_, right?" Answered Sango with a stupid grin on her face.

"What! What are you talking about?" Kagome grew panick.

"Your face is red, Kagome ..." She teased again.

"Urgh ... Well! I'm coming I'm coming! Happy now?"

Sango smiled smugly. "Very."

* * *

"AH! SANGO! KAGOME! LOOK! KOUGA IS DRIBBLING THE BALL!" Ayame screamed in ecstatically.

"I know, Ayame, I know." Sango replied with the lack of enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Kagome just stared at the basketball court with a puzzled look. Where is InuYasha?

'Ah, stupid me, why do I need to look for him... But still... why is he not here? Where is he? Oh forget it, why do I even need to think about that ignorant guy?'

"By the way, Kagome, which one is the arrogant senior you talked about?" Sango's voice broke Kagome's train of thoughts.

"Uh ... He is not here ..." Answered the raven-haired girl.

"Ah, really? Come on, Kagome don't lie to me ..."

"Sango, seriously, I do not see-"

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" Cut a man's voice suddenly.

Both girls soon turned their eyes towards the owner of the voice.

"Yes ..?" Kagome replied, confused. This man ... it looked like she had seen him somewhere. Oh! He is a Inuyasha's friend she saw yesterday in the basketball practice! No wonder he knew her name, considering Inuyasha had declared her name clearly in front of his class yesterday.

The short haired man smiled. "Ah, thank God I'm not mistaken ... My name is Takeshi Miroku." He then glanced at the brunette girl next to Kagome. "And ... this lady?"

Sango blushed a bit. "Hello, my name is Sango."

Once he knew the name of the girl, Miroku smiled with satisfaction. "Ah, a beautiful name that fit perfectly for a charming girl like you ..."

Sango was speechless at his corny compliment. "Um… Thank you..?"

Kagome just chuckled, but it suddenly occurred to her to ask him about Inuyasha's whereabouts.

"By the way, Miroku, why did I do not see Inuyasha?"

"Oh ... Inuyasha was sick. So he did not go to the school today ..."

Kagome gasped. He was sick? Is it because..?

"Yesterday he had ran to his house in the middle of a heavy rain without an umbrella, that ignorant guy. His house is quite far from the school too. Yeah, that's Inuyasha to you, always oblivious to anything."

After hearing this, Kagome began to feel guilty for him. 'That's because the umbrella was lent to me ...'

TING TONG

"Oh! Breaktime's over! Everyone, let's get back to class!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yes. Kagome, come on!" Added Sango, pulling her friend's arm.

"Goodbye, girls! See you later!" Miroku said as he winked towards Sango. The brunette-haired girl just smiled sheepishly.

Returning to the class, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku had said earlier. 'He must've catch a cold because of running in the rain! Perfect, just perfect. Now I feel sooo guilty!'

Time was running very slow for Kagome as she waited for the school to over. Finally, after what seemed like years the bell rang, signing that school time is over. Kagome rushed to collect her belongings and quicky, she head out of the classroom.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her.

"Sorry, Sango! I have an emergency problem!" Kagome said.

Kagome stood in front of the class next to her class, Inuyasha's class, while waiting Miroku out of the classroom. When the boy finally came out of the class, Kagome quickly ambushed him with a question.

"Miroku, can you please tell me where Inuyasha live?"

.

.

* * *

The raven-haired girl eyes was glued to a black-roofed house in front of her.

"Takahashi." She murmured as he read the family name in front of the wall of the house door. 'Am I really sure to go inside his house...?'

She then pulled a deep breath before pushing the bell. 'Well ... here comes nothing...'

Five minutes had passed. 'Why do no one come out? Ah, maybe I just wasn't meant to come to his house!'

However, before she turned around, she could heard the sound of the door being opened.

"Yes?" That was a voice of a man ..

Kagome's heart beat slightly faster. "Hi-I-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the man behind the voice. Long black hair, angular face, and dark violet eyes. He was very similar to Inuyasha ... only he had lighter skin color and somehow colder expressions.

"There is a need what?" The long-haired man asked politely. He said with a voice as calm and mellow as a velvet.

'Wow. He's really Inuyasha's alter-ego.' Thought Kagome.

"Ah ... My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Inuyasha's ju-"

'No, Kagome. Why do you have to tell him you are his junior? What can he be thinking if he knows that a female junior had the guts to go visit his male senior on the third day of the school? He must've think I was stalking on that guy or something.'

"I'm Inuyasha's classmate! So this day… he did not show up in school ... And ... Our teacher had just given us a project that has to be done by two people, and turns out that Inuyasha is my partner ... So I thought I would just go to his house and tell him, since I do not have his number!"

'Genius.' Kagome thought, satisfied with her own lies.

The long-haired men raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh ... Well then just follow me inside, I'll call Inuyasha for you."

Kagome sat on a sofa, while the man that he had thought to be Inuyasha's brother went upstairs. Kagome looked around the house. It wasn't big, but it was very neat and styled in order perfectly. There were so many photographs of young boys who were seemed to be Inuyasha and his brother, and also a man who seemed to Inuyasha's father. But when Kagome found the lack of a woman picture in those photos, she began to wonder. Where was his mother picture?

Not long after that, Inuyasha went downstairs, while grumblin to his brother.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru? You only want to disturb me-" Before he had even finished his sentence, his eyes caught the raven-haired girl who was sitting on his living room couch.

"You...?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Called Kagome softly.

"I have some matters to do, I'll be going for a while." Said Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru as he went out of the house.

After Sesshomaru's departure, Inuyasha and Kagome just sat in the sofas in silence.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, if you got nothing to say to me, you'd better go home. I need to rest."

"No, wait!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You, what do you want, suddenly came to my house? And more importantly ... How do you know where do I live?"

Kagome bit her lips. "Ah ... I ... I know it from your friend, Miroku."

"Oh, I see. So, what brings you to- *cough* here? *cough*"

The raven-haired girl tensed in guilt. "I'm ... sorry .. If you did not lent me your umbrella yesterday, you would not be sick like this."

Inuyasha looked a little surprised. "Stupid girl. Why did you apologize to me? I was the one who gave you that umbrella willingly, remember?*Cough*"

"Yeah, but because of that, you're sick and couldn't go to school today!" Kagome retorted.

"Oh? So you are worried about me then, hmm ..?"

Kagome blushed red.. "It's not like that!"

"You're even asking my address from Miroku ... Hm ... it seems that I have a fan now… or do you… actually you…"

"Actually what?"

"Do you actually like me, hmm...?" He asked with a sly smile.

If possible, Kagome blushed even harder. "Of course not! What are you thinking? You're really-"

"Really what, Ka-go-me? Really fascinating and irresistible that made you instantly attracted with me from the first time we met?" Inuyasha's smile grew even wider.

"You ..." Kagome growled angrily, "Forget it! To think that I had even tried to apologize and visit you! Urgh!" With that, Kagome then stood up, intending to leave the house. However, how startled she was when he felt her arm was being pulled by someone none other than Inuyasha.

"Wait, sorry, I'm just kidding ... Can you please keep me company for a while here? I was.. bored…." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome fell silent.

'Poor Inuyasha. He was sick and alone. Well ... I don't see the harm of staying here for a while ... ' she thought to herself.

The raven-haired girl then remembered the photos he had saw earlier. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome couldn't help but to be curious.

"What's that?"

"Why ... how come there are no photos of your mother anywhere in room?"

Inuyasha felt silent. Noticing Inuyasha's sudden change of expression, Kagome suddenly regretted asking it. "Ah, sorry Inuyasha. I should've not asking a rather personal question like that to you, I mean, we just acquaintances after all, right?"

But beyond Kagome's expectations, Inuyasha answered that question. "My mother ... My mother had long dead."

… Died? So Inuyasha is no longer has a mother?

"My mother was not my father's first wife. Few years before he met my mother, my father had married Sesshomaru's mother, but they were divorced when Sesshomaru was three year old, and my father was entrusted for Sesshomaru. Then, my father married my mother. However ... their wedding was not approved by the my father's familt. I do not know why, but my father had always said that his family doesn't like my mother. "

Kagome listened carefully. Apparently, behind the mask of the 'ignorant man' he always put, he held quite a heartbreaking story in his life ..

"My mother died of illness when I was five years old. My father said that his family then threw away all the photos my mother. They said, I do not need to remember my mother. My father too, was often avoiding me when I asked something about mother." When he was telling this, Inuyasha's stare went afar, Kagome couldn't capture the emotion that radiated from his face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to make you remember things like that ..." Kagome said with a sense of guilt.

Inuyasha just smiled sadly. "It's okay. Well, it's three o'clock already. I think you better get back to your home before it's afternoon."

"Are you okay here alone? I mean, you're sick and no one at home ..." Kagome asked worriedly.

"Of course I am! You think I am some weakling, huh?" Inuyasha said, as he stood up from the couch. But moments after he stood up, he could feel his head was spinning and he fell back into the couch.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy ..."

Kagome immediately put her hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Jeez ... your body temperature is very hot! Look, your face is all red like that! And yet you can say you're okay? Come on, I'll help you up to your room!"

Arriving at Inuyasha's room, Kagome gently helped Inuyasha to lay in his bed, and immediately tried to find a thermometer.

"Geez, 102 degrees F! No wonder you got so pale like that! Do you want me to call the doctor for you?" Kagome said panicaly before she decided to exit the room to call the doctor.

Instantly, her arm was caught by Inuyasha. "No need! You don't need tp call a doctor... A fever like this can definitely goes away immediately with medication alone. Please... just accompany me here ..."

Hearing the hopeless guy's pleading , Kagome just sighed. "All right, wait, I'll get something to cool off your heat first."

Kagome went out to fetch a bucket of ice and water, and immediately returned to the room. She took a piece dry cloth and put it into the ice water, and then used it to cool off Inuyasha's forehead.

"At least, it will help lower your temperature bit ... Now you have to take medicine. Have you eaten, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well, be patient and wait here for a moment. I'll cook some porridge for you. Can I borrow your kitchen, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just nodded. And with that, Kagome went right down to the kitchen.

A few moments later, she returned to the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Inuyasha."

Kagome then put a bowl of warm porridge she was carrying on the table next to the bed, and replace the now warm cloth on Inuyasha's forehead with a new one. She took back the porridge on the table and gave it to Inuyasha. "Now, eat."

Inuyasha then sat and took the food from Kagome's hand. "Thank you." he said.

However, the long-haired man suddenly fell silent after he ate a mouthful of the porridge.

"Why, it doesn't taste good?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Ah, it's not that ... I just remembered ... Back when I was a kid, everytime I was sick like this, my mom used made me porridge and give things like you did on my forehead to help reduce the fever ..." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome fell silent. 'Poor Inuyasha,' she thought, 'He was left by his mother at a very young age ... It must be so sad to grow up without a mother figure. '

After he finished eating and taking medication, Kagome measured Inuyasha's fever again, and found that it had went down a little. Relieved, Kagome told Inuyasha to go back to sleep. Inuyasha was so tired that he didn't protest anything and immediately lay down on the bed.

Soon, the ringing bell of the house could be heard.

"I think it's Sesshomaru, he might forgot to bring the key... Oh, and Kagome, it passed six already ... you better go home now ..."

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course. My fever had went down. Sorry I can't take you home, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "It's no problem! I'll be fine by myself! Well, Inuyasha. See you later, and oh, get well soon!"

Inuyasha was trying to smile back. "Thank you, Kagome, I'm so grateful that you were here today…."

Kagome tried to contain her blush. "It's okay, Inuyasha. If there's anyone who should be grateful, it is me who have to thank you that you've lent your umbrella yesterday…" With that, she immediately left the room and went downstair.

She saw Sesshomaru was tidying up his rack shoes. "Ah excuse me .. I'm going home ... thank you to let me in your house!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Be careful in your way home."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you!"

Not long after Kagome departure, Inuyasha realized something Kagome had left in his room.

'A cell phone? I guess she's really a careless girl, huh. 'He mused. 'Well, I guess I'll return it tomorrow to her when we met at school ...'

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Boring chapter I know, I'm going to start the conflict on the next chapter. Kinda stuck for the ideas for the twists right now :S


	4. The Basketball Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4. Basketball Match

...

"Not here ... Not there either... where is he?" Kagome muttered. She watched the basketball court carefully, looking for a certain long-haired man. It seemed that the basketball training was about to begin... Where is he? Did he not come to school again? Oh no… Now how could she find her cell phone?

"Inuyasha, why did you take so long to change your clothes? You're such a girl."

'Ah, he's coming!' Kagome thought, relieved.

"Keh. Shut up, Kouga. I missed some stuff in the changing room. Inuyasha answered, annoyed.

'Now that the practice hasn't started yet...I better be going to him!' Kagome then walked to the area of the basketball field.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

Hearing his name being called, the black haired boy immediately turned his gaze to the source of the voice.

A smile etched on his lips. "Oh, hello Kagome. Whatever brings you here? Did you come to see me?"

"Stupid. I just wanted to ask you something! Tell me, Inuyasha. Did you find my cellphone anywhere in your house?" Kagome said.

"Oh, you mean your cellphone that you left in my bed?" Inuyasha replied casually.

From the middle of the field, they could hear some voice that were jeering at them.

"Inuyasha, did you bring the girl to your room?" It was Kouga's voice.

"Gosh Inuyasha. It has never occurred to me that you're going to precede my steps!" Now it was Miroku.

"With a junior too ... You're really a sly dog, Inuyasha. Hahaha." Then there were a few mockeries from the other seniors.

Kagome flushed. What the hell are these people talking about?

"Shut up, all of you. Kagome just helped me to get to my bedroom yesterday when I suddenly felt dizzy. Geez. Why is it that you guys only have stuffs like that in your minds?" Inuyasha replied irritably.

Kagome was quite surprised. She had thought that Inuyasha will only make fun of her again…

'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought ...'

"Oh and yes Kagome. Here's your cellphone." Inuyasha said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the rectangular object. "Next time, be careful. You're so careless." He scolded her gently.

"Ah, thank you!" Kagome said as she took it out of Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha smiled. "Now ... I gotta go practice. Do you want to stay here?"

"Eh? Ahh .. Would you let me see you practice here?" Kagome asked carefully.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course. Why not? Oh well, I better be going. They're waiting for me!" Inuyasha said before he ran to the field to gather with his friends.

* * *

"Inuyasha, take this!"

"Leave it on me, Miroku!"

Swiftly, he caught the ball Miroku had passed and dashed towards the ring. Kagome could only watch in awe as she saw Inuyasha continuously making goals . Sweat began to drip from the forehead of the long-haired young man, but he kept playing enthusiastically. It seemed that his friends were quite depending on him.

'Inuyasha ... He's really cool…'

After that thought passed on her mind, Kagome blushed scarlet.

'Eh? What am I thinking?'

Time passed so fast and the break time was almost over. The senior boys stopped practicing and went to the dressing room. Inuyasha then walked to the sidelines to take his towel.

Carefully, Kagome approached the long-haired young man.

"Here." She said as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Eh? Oh. Thank you, Kagome." Answered Inuyasha.

"You're great, Inuyasha." Praised Kagome as she smiled to him.

Inuyasha grinned. "So now you're amazed by me, hmm?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed red again. "No way ... I was just complimenting you that's all!"

The young man chuckled. "Okay, okay. ... Miss Kagome ..."

"Huh!" Kagome scoffed.

"Oh, by the way Kagome. Are you free tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tomorrow? Hm ... Let me think... Well, I guess I am… What is it?" Kagome asked back.

"As my gratitude for yesterday… I wanna treat you a lunch. Tomorroow at 12 o'clock, in Café Setsuna. How is it?"

"Oh I see... Well. Thanks! I'll come!"

"Don't be late, okay? Oh. Break time is almost over... You better get back to your class now, Kagome."

"Right ... I'll see you later, Inuyasha!"

Upon seeing the retreating figure of the raven haired girl, a smile formed on Inuyasha's lips, without he even realizing it.

.

.

"Hm…. Is this shirt ok? Oh no, I think this one is better. But I don't think it would match with the jeans… Urgh. Oh, nevermind. I'll just change the jeans. Uh, wait. Would it be better if I wear a skirt? Maybe Inuyasha would rather a feminine type? Geez. Why would it matter if he likes it or not? It's not like I'm going out with him!"

Since 10 o'clock, Kagome has been busy picking out clothes, making a mess of her wardrobe.

"What do I have to wear? And what time is it now?" She glanced at the clock on her desk.

"Oh no! It's 11:45! I gotta go now!" In a flash, she wore the skirt on her hand and ran out of her home.

"Mama, Sota, Grandfather. I'm going now!"

"Be careful, Kagome." Her mother replied.

'Thank God the café is not that far ... I wonder if Inuyasha's waiting there already….' Kagome thought frantically as she quickened his pace.

Not long after that, Kagome was up in front of the Kafe. She looked arround, and her eyes caught a certain long haired man.

"Inuyasha!" she called as she walked up to him.

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards Kagome. "Yo, Kagome. You're late."

Kagome glanced at the clock in her hands. "I was only two minutes late, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Whatever you said, Miss Kagome ... Come on, let's get inside."

* * *

The cafe was nothing fancy, but it was arranged nicely in a unique way. There were also some couples who were enjoying lunch there.

'If you think about it ...It's amost like we're on a date...' Kagome thought to herself.

'Jeez ... what the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it, Kagome. Inuyasha just asked you here because he wanted to thank you!'

"Good afternoon, sir and miss. I'll be your waiter this day. Are you guys ready to order?" a waiter asked kindly.

"Ah, yes. I'll have a pasta carbonara…. And a strawberry milkshake. What do you want, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ah ... yeah. I think I'll have the same with him." Answered Kagome.

The waiter smiled."Alright ... Two pasta carbonara, and two strawberry just for a moment...I'll be back with the orders…"

.

.

* * *

"Well, Kagome, is the food great? Do you like them?"

"It's really good! I'm soo full… Apparently you have a real good taste, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Of course! By the way, what do you want to do after this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eh? Hm ... I don't know. Sango went to visit her Aunt in Kyoto this weekend... and Ayame ... I was not that close to her... I don't know where she is." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You really don't have that much friends do you? Well. I guess it can't be helped. You've only been a week in the school after all... Hey. Why don't you come with me?"

"Eh? Where to, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. How about a theme park? I'm free today." Inuyasha replied.

"Theme park? Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"Of course, why is it Kagome? You do not like a theme park?"

"Oh, not at all! It's not like that! I like theme parks, Inuyasha ..."

'It's just ... it's like we're actually REALLY dating ...' Kagome thought to herself.

"All right then. C'mon, we better get there now! While it was still two o'clock!" Inuyasha exclaimed cheerfully as he hold her hand in his own.

Kagome blushed. "Uh, wait, Inuyasha!"

.

.

* * *

"Gosh, Inuyasha ... I don't know you're going to be afraid of such things!" Kagome said as she tried to control her laugh.

"Huh. Not my fault if the ghosts were so damn scary and ugly! Seriously, Kagome. What fun is it going to a haunted house? Being surprised each second like that… I swear it's going to make me die sooner!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome laughed again. "Oh please, don't be such a drama queen.. Inuyasha. Oh… I'm going to get an ice cream.. Do you want some?"

"Whatever, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back."

Not long after that, Kagome was back with the ice cream on both of her hands as she ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Unexpectedly, her foot slipped and she lost her balance.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kagome!"

Deftly, Inuyasha caught the raven-haired girl's body. Kagome then lifted her head to see the face of her savior. For a moment, their eyes met with each other.

Kagome immediately released herself from Inuyasha's arm.

"Uh ... Ah! Thank God the ice cream didn't spilled on the gtound!" she said, trying to sound casual despite of her frantic heartbeat.

'That was so close, our faces was too close!' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha just scratched the back of his head.

"Uh ... You should be more careful, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

This time, Inuyasha flushed. "Keh, stop thanking me for everything, would' ya?"

Kagome just laughed sheepishly. "I didn't knew that he can also be embarrassed.'

Both of them then sit back and enjoy the small treat in the silence.

"Kagome." Inuyasha began, finally breaking the ice.

"Yes?" answered the raven-haired girl.

"Next Monday, our team will have a spare in Tama High School ... The winner of this game will advance to the next round, out of the city. ...Do you want to come and see the game, Kagome?"

"Eh?" Did Inuyasha just asked her to watch him play?

"I just asked! You don't have to go ... if you don't want to." Answered inuyasha quickly.

"No, I want to come, really... What time is it?"

"Seriously, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Of course, Inuyasha ... besides, I really want to see our famous school basketball team play in a real match..."

"So that's the only reason, huh.' Inuyasha thought, a little bit disappointed.

"And I also want to see you play! Surely it's going to be cool!" Kagome added enthusiastically.

Inuyasha gasped. "Really?"

"Yup. So what time should I get there?"

A smile formed from the corner of Inuyasha's lips. "The game would start at four. But you don't have to come that early, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. I wanted to see you guys from the beginning!"

"Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see, I'm definitely going to win! And our team will certainly be the one who advance to the next match!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I'll take that as a promise!"

.

.

* * *

"Kagome, are you going to watch the basketball game between our high school and Tama high school?" Ayame asked as she put the book into her locker.

"Ah ... yes, Ayame. Are you going as well?" Kagome said.

"Of course, I wanna go see Kouga!" Ayame said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled. "Shall we go together, then?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango asked. She had just came out of the classroom, carrying her books to the locker.

"Ah. Sango! Do you know that our basketball team are going to have a match in Tama High School today?" Ayame said.

Sango nodded. "I know. The winner is going to Kyoto for the final match, right?"

"Yeah, why don't you come with us too, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm ... Well, I have no homeworks for tomorrow... I guess it won't hurt." Answered Sango.

"Alright! We better get going now!" exclaimed Ayame.

.

.

* * *

The match was very tense. It was the last minute, and both teams still have the same score.

"At this rate, there will be no winner! It's going to be a draw!" Ayame whispered frantically.

Meanwhile, Kagome also began to grew panic. 'Inuyasha, come on you can do it. You said to me you're going to win this game! '

"Inuyasha! Hurry take this ball!"

"I can't, Kouga! I'm blocked here!"

It seemed that the conditions were not so favorable for their team.

'Come on, Inuyasha ... You can do it. You have to win! ' Kagome thought frantically.

"There is no more time, Inuyasha! Hurry! Ah!" The ball slipped Kouga's hands... It rolled and…

"Yes! I got the ball! It's show time!" Inuyasha cried excitedly.

The Shikon High School team supporters began to cheer in excitement. "Go, Inuyasha!"

"Everyone, towards the ring! Do not let him score a goal!" commanded someone from the opposing team... and then ...

For a moment, all eyes in the room were looking very carefully at the long-haired boy who was dribbling the ball, running very fast towards the ring, passing all the opponents in a swift motion and shoot the ball…. Then….

"PRITTT! The match is over! Shikon High School is the winner!" The jury proclaimed loudly.

The Shikon High School supporters squealed and screamed in joy.

Kagome smiled delightedly. Their team won the game ... Inuyasha won!

"Good job, Inuyasha! We won this match!" Praised Miroku.

Inuyasha grinned. "Keh, of course!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome.

"Kagome? So you did came here." He said with a tint of happiness in his tone.

Kagome smiled broadly. "Congratulations on your victory! The game was really cool!"

Before Inuyasha had even got to reply, another female's voice could be heard. "Inuyasha."

Kagome glanced at the direction of the voice.

A woman. Long and straight black hair, with pale white skin. She was indeed beautiful… It was then when her stare fixed to the wheelchair the woman was on.

"Kikyo!" called Inuyasha.

The girl named Kikyo smiled. "Congratulations Inuyasha. Sorry I came up when the game was almost over ..."

"Why are you apologizing Kikyo? I'm glad you're coming to see the match!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was silent. No way ... from the way they looked at each other's ...

"Oh, and who might the girl beside you be, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked politely.

"Oh! Kikyo, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's my friend. She had just entered Shikon High School. Kagome, this is Kikyo Kuragari. My girlfriend." Inuyasha said.

Girl...friend ? So ... Inuyasha has a girlfriend..? For some reason that she herself could not explain ... her heart ached a bit…. Why did she felt like this..?

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kikyo said, smiling friendly at her.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	5. Brothers

A/N: Sesshomaru's kinda OOC in this chapter… but this was very necessary for the next plots.. And by the way, this chapter was basically telling about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's brotherhood relationship when they were kids…

Chapter 5. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Noticing Kagome's sudden silence, Inuyasha quickly called out to her, "Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome quickly shifted her gaze from Kikyo to Inuyasha. "Eh, it's okay Inuyasha, I just ... I forgot I have something important to do today! Yeah, right! I'd better go home now!" She said, before quickly running out of Tama High School gym.

"Kagome!" called Inuyasha. He saw the wheelchaired girl beside him that was staring at him with a puzzled look, and he took a long sigh.

"Kikyo. I've told you before that should never force yourself for me." He said softly.

The black-haired girl just smiled a little. "It's okay Inuyasha. I'm too bored at home anyway. I really wanted to see you play today ..."

Inuyasha smiled back, then bent over to give her a little kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Kikyo."

* * *

On the way home, Inuyasha's words kept ringing in Kagome's mind. 'Inuyasha has a girlfriend? But…. Wait. So what then? Why do I have to care?' she thought to himself. Still, she felt uneasy. Her heart pounded uncontrollably and ached a lot…

She kept walking with her head bowed, until she accidentally bumped into someone who was walking in the opposite direction from her.

"Ah, sorry ... I was not looking at the road..." she said softly, bowing apologetically.

"It's okay miss. It's my fault for being so clumsy and not noticing you." Said the man.

'Wait ... that voice, I think I've heard that somewhere ...'

Kagome lifted her head. "You ... you're Inuyasha's brother, right?" She tried to remember his name ... Inuyasha has mentioned it once when she was in his home...

"Sesshomaru ..?" she asked softly.

The long-haired young man looked at the girl in front of him. "Oh, you're that girl in our home at that time! I never thought we'll meet again so soon. How are you?" he said.

"I'm good ... By the way, where are you going?" Kagome asked back.

"Oh, I just wanted to go out for some fresh air. You?"

"I ... I had just seen Inuyasha- I mean- my school's basketball match..."

"I see… So you're going home now?"

"Eh? Well, not exactly… Why are you asking?" Kagome said.

"Ah ... it's nothing. I wished to see the park…Care to join me for a while?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

In that park, there were so many children who were playing with each other. They look happy and contented, free of troubling thoughts and worries…

"Do you like children, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, interrupting the reverie of the raven haired girl who was watching some of the children at the swings.

"Eh.. me? Yeah, I love seeing kids play..." Kagome said, smiling.

"I see ..." Sesshomaru said.

"Why is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh no ... it's just that I remembered when I was a kid ..."

Kagome looked at the long haired man beside her carefully. Was it only her... or he looked sad ..?

"Me and Inuyasha, we used to be just like them. Playing together without having to worry about what might happen next. Time had passed so fast."

Kagome grew even more curious. From the way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking to one another that she had seen when she was in their house, the two brothers didn't seemed that close. Was there something going on between them?

"But whatever we do now will not change what has happened in the past, right?" Sesshomaru said as he stared to afar.

"Sesshomaru?" Looking at the sad and melancholy expression of the long haired man, Kagome began to grew sympathetic.

"Ah, sorry, Kagome. We just knew each other and here I am blabbering to you noncahalantly." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Kagome blinked a few times. "It's okay. I wanted to listen anyway."

"I do not wish to burden your thoughts with my problem, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied with a small smile.

Kagome flashed a small smile. "Do not be so uneasy to me, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is my friend, so you're also my friend. You had let me in your house that time, remember...? Come on, wouldn't it be nice if we could share our problems and thoughts with a friend?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's brown eyes. He sighed and closed his eyelids. "Maybe you're right…."

* * *

"_**Inuyasha, you're so slow! "**_

**_"Wait for me, brother Sesshomaru, you run too fast!"_**

**_"Haha, Inuyasha! Then you'll always be 'it'! C'mon chase me!"_**

* * *

**_"Mother, Don't leave me, mother!"_**

**_"Inuyasha, Izayoi's gone! Brace yourself! You've still got me!"_**

**_"But ... mom!"_**

**_"You still have me, Inuyasha! I'm your brother, Inuyasha. I'm still here, for you!"_**

**_"Brother Sesshomaru ..."_**

**_"I promise, I'll always be there for you in any condition .. I'll take care of you."_**

* * *

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru very carefully. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had have a strong brotherhood bond…. So whatever changed their relationship?

Sesshomaru took a single breath before he continued again. "I remember clearly that day when my grandparents came to my house and talked to my father."

* * *

_**"Taisho. That woman's gone now. So why do you have to take care of that kid? Remember, you're just doomed to marry her because she was carrying that so called useless son of yours! If the child was not there, you didn't have to marry that bitch!"  
**_

**_"Do not say things like that about Izayoi and Inuyasha, father!" Inutaisho retorted, rising his voice._**

**_"How dare you rise your voice to the man who had raised you from little, the man who had been helping you all this time to be successful until this very moment, Inutaisho! Listen to me. Sesshomaru is my only grandson. I don't want to admit that child, and I'll never going to admit him. Especially if he is to share the inheritance with Sesshomaru. You have to get rid of him as soon as possible. Take him to the orphanage or whatever I don't care. Remember, if you don't do anything soon, I'll do it on my own way. " Inutaisho's father said sternly._**

**_Sesshomaru was secretly eavesdropping on his father and his grandfather from the booth window in the living room. His heart was pounding. They wanted to chase Inuyasha out of the house?_**

* * *

"Not long after that day ... Inuyasha had a high fever. I went to his room ... He looked so miserable ... I really couldn't bear to see him like that. Inuyasha was barely nine. Who will take care of him if he was to live alone?" Continued Sesshomaru, while Kagome was still listening carefully.

* * *

**_"Inuyasha ..." Sesshomaru said, worried._**

**_"Big brother ...? Don't come near me ...you gonna catch my fever." Inuyasha said weakly._**

**_Sesshomaru smiled sadly. Did his father really has the heart to let Inuyasha live alone?_**

**_Suddenly, he heard the sound of a familiar car that was so familiar for him. It was his grandfather's car!_**

**_No. It seems they're going to take Inuyasha today!_**

**_Without thinking, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha out of the bed._**

**_"Big Brother? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, confused._**

**_"Inuyasha. You must believe me. We have to go now. C'mon, let's go!"_**

**_"Brother!"_**

**_Sesshomaru immediately carried Inuyasha on his back and ran out of the house through the back door._**

**_"Brother, where are we going? Why should we run?" asked Inuyasha with a hint of fear in this tone. He believed that his brother would not do anything to harm him, but he was also suspicious of his brother's strange antics._**

**_"We have to go as far as possible, Inuyasha!"_**

**_But still, Sesshomaru was just a merely twelve years old boy, not long, his legs gave up and he fell with Inuyasha who was still on his back._**

**_"Brother!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I ..."_**

**_"There they are! Quickly, catch them!" it twas the voice of their grandfather._**

**_Everything was vague to Sesshomaru, but the last thing he remembered was the voice of Inuyasha who was calling him ..._**

* * *

**_"Sesshomaru. Answer your father. Why did you try to run away with Inuyasha?"_**

**_Sesshomaru was silent._**

**_Inutaisho sighed. "I supposed you know about your grandfather, and his plans with your brother.."_**

**_Sesshomaru remained silent ..._**

**_"Sesshomaru. I also don't want to ... move ... Inuyasha away from this house. I love both of you… No one more, no one less." Said Inutasiho sadly._**

**_"Then why would you want to put Inuyasha in the orphanage?" Sesshomaru said finally._**

**_"Sesshomaru, my father had no other choice! You do know how hard your grandfather is, right? This whole years…...I've been opposing him so many times… From marrying Inuyasha's mother, and then… God. I've ignored everything he had said...I am such an ungrareful child." said Inutaisho frustratedly._**

**_Sesshomaru just looked at his father blankly, before he finally said…_**

**_"But there's must be a way so that Inuyasha wouldn't have to go, right?"_**

**_Inutaisho stared at his first son. Then he looked as if he was thinking on something deeply._**

**_"There is, Sesshomaru, but promise me. You're the one who can do this. Promise me you're going to do this properly."_**

* * *

**_"Brother, why did you pack a lot of stuffs? Are we going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked innocently when he saw his father and brother were packing up some big suitcases._**

**_Without even turning towards his brother, Sesshomaru replied. "None of your business, Inuyasha."_**

**_Inuyasha flinched at the cold response of his brother. "Brother? Why, what happened? Dad, where are you guys going?"_**

**_Inutaisho closed his eyes. "Sesshomaru, tell your brother."_**

**_Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha coldly. "Listen Inuyasha. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of always have to play with you, a little kid. I'm almost thirteen, Inuyasha. I've grown up. As the eldest son of the Taisho family, I'm the one who will inherit the company and the estate of father. Therefore, I'm going pursue my education aboard, so that I deserve to carry on father's inheritance. You, the second child should just be silent."_**

**_Inuyasha gasped. What was his brother saying?_**

**_"Brother Sesshomaru, but you promised you would always be there for me! You're-"_**

**_"Quite, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru cut in. "I'm tired, tired of hearing your whining. This is my decision, I'm going to pursue my future! Stop meddling with my businesses and care for your own!... Or… I will not see you as my brother again. Oh, then again, you're only my half brother from the beginning. One that was born from the woman who had stole father away from my mother."_**

**_As if he was struck by a lightning, Inuyasha froze at the hurtful words that came from the mouth of his brother. He bowed his head down._**

**_"Brother...I always thought that you cared for me.. Is father's wealth really more important to you than me?"_**

**_This time, Sesshomaru was silent._**

**_"Answer me, brother!"_**

**_"Yeah Inuyasha. Now, the most important thing for me is to become a dependable heir to the Taisho family. Nothing else matter other than that. For me, you're just dad's second son, a child who was born later after me and such do not need to interfere in the matter this. You're just a nuisance"_**

**_And since then, the brother figure in Sesshomaru in the mind of the nine years old Inuyasha died._**

* * *

Kagome's eyes began to glaze. Without she even realized it, a few drops of tears started rolling down on her face.

"Again, we cannot change what has happened…. I'm so sorry. Kagome. You have to listen to a depressing story like this ... Kagome ..?" He saw the girl next to him who had her eyes flooded with tears.

"Sorry .. I didn't mean to-" Sesshomaru lost his words.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was just too carried away .." Kagome said as she wiped her tears. "It must be very hard for you ..You did it for him too, afterall.."

Sesshomaru stared into the distance again. "Yes. But he was also hurt. No wonder if he hated me until now. Maybe this is what we called fate."

Carefully, Kagome began to ask to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru … Are you lonely?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Eh?"

"Ah, sorry, I did not mean to offend you ... It's just .. I'm ... I'm wiling to be someone you can talk your problems with… be your friend, if you want to." Kagome replied quickly.

Sesshomaru looked the raven haired girl and forced a smile.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine ... I'm really fine."

"There's no way you're fine! There's no people who like to be alone, Sesshomaru! And I'm sure, Inuyasha definitely still loves you as his brother." Kagome replied seriously.

Sesshomaru smiled a little, deep inside, he admired the kindness of this girl.

"Thank you." He said again.

Kagome grinned happily. "Friends?" She said, holding out her hand to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplated it for a while.

'Maybe she's right… Maybe… It would be so much better if we have someone to talk to…If it this girl... Perhaps I can try to trust her...'

Without another word, Sesshomaru smiled back and shook her hand. "Friends."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	6. The Past and the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6. The Past and the Future

...

After Inuyasha went to take Kikyo to her home,he then walked to his own house.

On his way home, he thought about what had happened before ... Kagome, is it just him, or did she look like she was trying to get away from him today at the Tama School gym?

Inuyasha shook his head. "I think way too much ... Maybe Kagome did have some important matters to do."

Arriving at his house, he saw Sesshomaru who was sitting in the living room.

Sesshomar, hearing the sound of the door being opened, immediately looked at his brother.

As usual, unlike siblings that usually would greet each other, Inuyasha immediately went to his room upstairs. But this time, Sesshomaru's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha."

Hearing his name being called, the long-haired young man turned to his brother.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"I met this girl who came visit out home a few days ago. Kagome, your friend." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked a bit surprised. But he quickly replied back. "Keh. Then?"

"..."

"If there's something you wanted to talk with me, then come say it to my face right now. I'm tired. I'm going to my room if you're not saying anything." Inuyasha replied dully before he turned on his back.

"Wait. Inuyasha, I just want you to know. Kagome ... she asked me…. asked me to be her friend ..."

Inuyasha turned around again and looked at Sesshomaru with a wry smile.

"I see. Good to you. So now at least now you got something to get your mind out of your damn obsession over father's inheriance. Congratulations for your new friend." Inuyasha then returned to make his way to his room.

"Inuyasha!" Called Sesshomaru again.

"What is it now, huh?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"I ... I still see you as my brother."

Inuyasha froze. Still not looking at Sesshomaru, he said quietly. "But not me, Sesshomaru."

With those words, he quickly ran to his room without taking another glance at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just stared at the retreating figure of his brother with an unexplainable expression.

.

.

.

* * *

RINNGGGG

"Finally! I've almost die of boredom! Ahh ~ Finally I feel alive again ... Kagome? What are you going to do after school?"

"Me? Ah ... I don't know, Sango .." jet-black-haired girl answered it.

Sango looked at her friend. "Hm ... If you have spare time… and got nothing to do, why don't you come with me to the library?"

"Uh, sure thing. Do you need to study something or borrow some books, Sango?"

"Not really. I work part time in the library right now ... This is my first day of work ... so I'm kinda nervous... Well, so I thought if you could accompany me for a while, it'll be great."

Kagome smiled a bit. "All right, I'll go with you."

.

* * *

RINGGGG

"Yes! Finally! School bell, I love you so much!" Inuyasha cheered as he stood up from his chair.

"Inuyasha, you're so immature ..." Miroku said, stifling a snicker at his friend's childhishness.

"It's not like I could help it if I really don't like Chemistry, Miroku. Hell, my head is going to explode. I don't know how much longer could I last, hearing that old Myouga's lecture….The school bell is really the savior of my soul!" Inuyasha replied hotly.

'I never thought Inuyasha is such a drama queen...' Miroku thought to himself.

"Come on, Miroku! Let's go home!"

"Wait, Takahashi!" it was the voice Myouga, their Chemistry teacher.

"Ah, what is it now?" Inuyasha muttered irritably. Myouga quickly walked over to his desk.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, this time your test result is really bad. You being a member of the basketball team shouldn't be your excuse to neglect your studies." Scolded Myouga sternly.

"Keh. I know, I know. Next time I will study harder, so quit lecturing me." Answer Inuyasha uninterestedly.

"You…Look at Miroku, Inuyasha!" replied Myouga angrily, pointing toward the dark-haired man next to Inuyasha.

"Eh? Why me?" Miroku asked absentmindedly.

"Just like you, Miroku is also a member of the basketball team, but his score had always been the highest in the class! And not to mention he was such a polite and diligent student. Inuyasha. Today, you have to study with him in the library. Miroku, you're willing to help your friend Inuyasha, right?" asked Myouga forcefully, sending Miroku a deadly glare.

"Uh ... Of course, SIr!" Miroku said, a little frightened.

"Good. Listen to me, Inuyasha. You got to improve your score. I do not want your father to come and yell at me again, when you're the one who was being so ignorant all the time. Ah, why can't you be a bit like your brother? Look at him, just get back from his studies abroad, knowledgeable, very polite, ready to lead your father b-"  
BRAK.

"Don't you ever compare me to him." Inuyasha hissed coldly, before he stood up from his chair. "Let's go, Miroku."

Miroku shook his head. "Sorry sir, well you do know his relationship with his brother, right?" Then Miroku went after Inuyasha.

Myouga just sighed. "That boy..."

.

* * *

"I'm going to stay here, Kagome, if you get bored, you can sit there and read some books..." said Sango.

"Is it ok for me to leave you here?" Kagome asked.

"It's okay, I'm glad already you wanted to join me here!" Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Well, I'm going to the left side of the library. If you need me or something, just call me."

"Alright, Kagome!"

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and Miroku ...

"Well, then, to find the potassium concentration in this titration problem, you have to write the equation first. So the trick is, Kc = [PCL3] [Cl2] / [PCl5]. Inuyasha. Hey, Inuyasha, did you hear me?" Miroku said, annoyed with Inuyasha who seemed like he was paying no attention to what he had said.

"Eh? Sorry, Miroku, what was that?" Inuyasha replied casually.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed his temple. "You're so helpless Inuyasha.. I'm going to borrow a Chemistry textbook for you. Wait here."

"Ok, just don't get too long." Replied Inuyasha.

After Miroku's leaving, Inuyasha flipped his practice paper. "Huh, this is why I hate chemistry. Too much formulas! Wonder how Miroku did so well in this class…"

Without he realized it, a raven haired girl was walking up to him.

"Inuyasha?" the girl said softly.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the source of the voice. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming here with Sango... She works at the library now. You?" Kagome then sat next to Inuyasha.

"My Chemistry teacher apparently told me to study with Miroku because of my poor grades. Miroku's taking the chemistry text book now ... Well, but now I'm sure he will not be back here anytime soon. That guys is definetly throwing off his lechery right now."

Kagome chuckled. "Lecher? Inuyasha, how could you say things like that to your friend?"

"I'm serious, Kagome, do you want me to tell you what crazy things he had done?"

.

* * *

Miroku looked at the girl in front of him. It seemed he had seen her somewhere… Ah, she's Kagome's friend! So she worked here!

With a sly smile, Miroku decided to 'launched the mission'.

"Hello, Miss. Ah, you're the one on the basketball court that day! Sango right? May I ask you something?" Miroku asked with sparkling eyes.

"Have we met before? Oh, it's you! Howdy, how can I help you? If you need a book… let me take it for you." Sango replied politely.

"Ah ... You're a good-hearted girl, Miss Sango. Thank you."

Sango blushed. "You don't have to thank me. It's is my job."

"I'm serious ... Nowadays, it's hard to meet the girls who wanted to be kind with me without hoping for any other else..." Miroku said, faking his sadness.

Sango felt pity towards the guy. "Maybe it's just your feelings… I'm sure they do not think like that… Ah, Sorry ... I haven't know your name yet ..."

Miroku smiled. "I believe we have not been introduced formally before, yes? My name is Takeshi Miroku."

Sango smiled back. "Sango Kimura."

.

* * *

"That one time also, he purposefully screamed that there was a fire in front of the ladies locker room! Those girls run ran out frantically... Some were still only in their underwear ... And then, you can guess the rest, right? They all went berserk on Miroku! One of the girls even cursed Miroku so that he could not have any child. " Inuyasha explained as he chuckled.

Kagome laughed a bit. "Oh my God, what a pervert!"

"Speaking of not being able to have child, it was also very common for Miroku to ask every women he met to bear his child. And the usual answer is a five fingerprints on his cheek! Hahahaha." Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably.

This time, Kagome laughed along with him. Without the two of them even realized it, their faces were getting closer and closer ...

Inuyasha who was suddenly aware of the closeness, immediately backed off. Kagome too, backed away awkwardly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

And then there was an awkward silence...

Inuyasha finally cleared his throat. "Kagome, about Kikyo..."

Hearing that name, Kagome froze. What feelings that she actually held for the long-haired young man? Just friends? But why does it hurt when he heard Kikyo's name came out of his mouth?

"Kikyo ... She was my friend from childhood." Inuyasha said again.

Kagome did not want to hear Inuyasha talked about Kikyo. She was afraid of the fact that she will have to hear. However, her curiosity beat her fear, so she decided to keep on listening to Inuyasha.

"Since I was a child, it's kinda hard for me to get along with others. Especially since my mother's death, many people I met were just jeering at me, don't know why. They told me my mother was a horrible woman. I don't believe it. She is the kindest woman I've ever met in my life... And Kikyo ... She was the first who accepted me for who I am, no matter how many people who hated me ... When Sesshomaru go to school abroad, Kikyo was the one who always stay with me. "

Kagome was silent. Inuyasha's childhood was so tragic… He's not welcome inside and outside his own family…

"But it turned out there are people who do not like our relationship, Kagome. These recent years, Kikyo often said that if she felt like she was being stalked by someone ... At first, I didn't believe it, but that day ..." Inuyasha closed his eyes, remembering the tragedy that happened two years ago to Kikyo, which left her paralyzed for the rest of her life.

* * *

_**"Inuyasha, please... You know my parents are out of the town. I'm afraid to be alone tonight ... That stalker might come get me. Please, let me stay at your house?" Kikyo said, giving him a pleading look.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed. "It's just your feeling, Kikyo. My father would not allowed it, after all, where are you going to sleep?"**_

_**"I can sleep on your couch!" Kikyo replied persistently.**_

_**"Kikyo, not that I don't want to, but-"**_

_**"Inuyasha, if you do not want to be with me, just say it to my face. Let me go home now!" Kikyo said, upset. She then ran away from Inuyasha.**_

_**"Kikyo! Wait!" Inuyasha called out before he ran after Kikyo.**_

_**Seeing Inuyasha who was chasing after her, Kikyo quickened her pace. Unfortunately, she sprained her leg and she fell on her knees. In the middle of the intersection, a car went fast from the opposite direction of her**_

_**Inuyasha had seen headlights from the distance. But he wondered, why didn't the car stop? Did the driver not see Kikyo? The car was getting closer…. And closer towards Kikyo ...**_

_**The black haired man gasped. It's going to hit Kikyo! He tried to run faster, but he knew he woildn't get to Kikyo on time ...**_

_**"KIKYOOOO!"**_

* * *

_**Inuyasha walked back and forth in the waiting room impatiently. 'It's all my fault ... If I listened to Kikyo ...None of this would've happened!' he thought regretfully.**_

_**"Inuyasha, calm down, Kikyo would certainly be fine. Our daughter is strong." Kikyo's dad said to Inuyasha reassuringly.**_

_**"Uncle ..." Inuyasha said softly.**_

_**Not long after that, the doctor came out of the room where Kikyo is.**_

_**"Doctor, what about our daughter?" Kikyo's Mother asked worriedly.**_

_**"Mister and Mrs... your daughter is fine ... It's just ..." The doctor looked a little hesitant.**_

_**"Just what, doctor?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**"Ms. Hidaka ... Maybe ... She will not be able to walk on her own again ..."**_

* * *

_**"Go away, leave me alone! Don't come near me!" Kikyo screamed hysterically, refusing the food her mother brought.**_

_**"Kikyo, you gotta eat! You just recovered from an accident!" Her mother replied, worried about her daughter's condition.**_

_**"Even to eat.. I need to rely on someone to bring the food to my face. What good is being alive if what I do is onlu being bothersome to others?"**_

_**"Kikyo!"**_

_**"I beg you, mother. Leave me for now." cried Kikyo weakly.**_

_**Kikyo's mother took a deep breath and decided to hear her only daughter's wish.**_

_**When she was about to close her bedroom door, she saw Inuyasha behind the door.**_

_**"Auntie, I'll try to talk to Kikyo ..." Inuyasha said.**_

_**Kikyo's mother smiled softly. "Well, Inuyasha, if you're the one who talk to her, maybe Kikyo would listen ..."**_

_**"I told you, I want to be alone, mother." Kikyo said coldly when she heard the sound of the door being opened again.**_

_**"It's me, Kikyo."**_

_**"Inuyasha?"**_

_**Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo.**_

_**"Don't look at me, Inuyasha. Leave!"**_

_**"Kikyo ... I…."**_

_**"I said go away!" Kikyo screamed.**_

_**"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed over to Kikyo and hugged her tightly.**_

_**"Let go, Inuyasha, let go of me! I don't need your pity! Leave me alone!" Kikyo yelled as she tried to break free from Inuyasha's embrace.**_

_**"Kikyo. This time, I'm not leaving you. I will protect you! I swear .. I will always be by your side, no matter what happen!"**_

* * *

Kagome kept silence throughout the whole story. 'So the two of them shared such a strong bond…' Kagome bowed her head sadly.

"Kagome."

Kagome then lifted her head back and stared at Inuyasha.

"Every time I'm with you… like this, I don't know why ... but it feels like that I could tell you everything... Just like when you were at my house at the time. ... I'm so relieved after talking with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he flashed a smile.

Kagome smiled back at him sincerely. "I'm glad you're willing to share with me, Inuyasha."

Seeing Kagome's smile, Inuyasha's heart skipped a bit. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'Ah… nevermind…'

"Oh yeah, Kagome." Inuyasha said again, trying to get his mind out of his pounding heart.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Did you met my brother yesterday?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Eh-heh ... Why is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing ... Uh… What do you thing of Sesshomaru?"

The raven haired girl fell silent. Why would Inuyasha asked such things out of the blue?

"Uh ... I think ... he's a nice guy .." Kagome replied cautiously.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha looked away, "Kagome. He doesn't care about anything but himself. So ... I suggest you... Maybe you shouldn't let yourself get too close to him."

"Eh? Why, Inuyasha?" Although she already knew about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's story, she thought that it was not fair if two brothers that used to be closed with each other in the past were to hate each other now because of one simple misunderstanding.

"I just reminded 's up to you if you still want to be friends with him anyway ..." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"Wait Inuyasha, what's the matter? Isn't he your brother? If you have a problem with him... Why not trying to solve it together?" Kagome replied.

"Brother or not, I don't care. I don't really consider him as my brother anyway." Inuyasha said.

Hearing those words, Kagome became even more tense. Why couldn't Inuyasha forgive Sesshomaru? Why didn't he give him a chance? Brothers were not supposed to hate each other, right?

"Inuyasha, why are you being like that? If there really is a problem between you two, instead of getting pissed off with him all the time, will it be better if you listen to him first? You must not be so selfish, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was silent. Then he rose from his seat.

"Inuyasha ..?" Called Kagome carefully.

"Hahaha." He laughed bitterly. Kagome flinched at the coldness of his laugh.

"Apparently you are also on his side, Kagome? Indeed, he was, and would always be the better one in front of everyone's eyes. I thought you were different, Kagome. Turns out that you're just the same as the others. Yeah whatever. I'm going now." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he left Kagome who was speechless and motionless for a second.

"Inuyasha ...!" She called out to him as she got up, too. Too late, the man had already disappeared from theview. Kagome slumped in her chair again.

'How could this happen? I didn't mean to upset him ... Inuyasha ... I'm so sorry ... '

.

* * *

"Sango, this might be a bit rushed... Yet there is some thing I want to ask you." Miroku said, holding the hands of the brunette haired girl in his own.

"Yes ... Miroku?" Sango replied carefully.

"Sango Kimura ... Will you bear my child?"

Silence ... And suddenly ...

SLAP

"You….pervert! What kind of question is that?" scolded Sango angrily.

"Hehehe ... at least it's worth the try..." Miroku said, rubbing his cheek that began to grow red with hands imprint.

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha called from a distance.

Hearing his name being called, Miroku glanced to the source of the voice. "Oi, Inuyasha!"

"If you're done flirting women, you can go home. I'm going home now!" Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the library.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku glanced at Sango one last time and winked to her before running after Inuyasha.

"That guy ..." Sango hissed irritably as she clenched her hands.

"Sango!"

Sango turned towards Kagome who was suddenly there beside her. "Kagome?"

"Sango ...Whatt have I done…., he's mad at me ..." Kagome said softly as she closed her mouth to sniffled her cry.

"Calm down, Kagome! Him who?" Sango asked, worried about his friend who was suddenly crying.

"Inuyasha… He's angry at me, Sango! He- He.." Kagome hiccuped.

"Hush… Don't cry, Kagome, let's go home now." Soothed Sango.

* * *

On the way home, Kagome told Sango the incident in the library, and she also explained about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's problem.

"Kagome. I think you shouldn't be too intrusive in their relationship..." Sango said softly.

"Eh? But ... Sango ..?"

"That kind of issue, they really should finish it by themselves. It needs time, Kagome. Inuyasha still harbor bitterness towards Sesshomaru. You can't try to reasoning with him ... He's only going to be pissed at you ..."

Kagome fell silence for a while. "Maybe you're right, Sango..."

Sango smiled. "Ah, we've arrived at my house. Well then I'm going in! Bye, Kagome! Be careful on you way home, and oh, and good luck with your relationship and Inuyasha!"

Kagome blushed tomato red. "Uh, what do you mean, Sango?"

"You don't have to hide it from me, Kagome, you're in love with Inuyasha, right?" Sango winked, then she opened the door of her house and went inside. "Until tomorrow, Kagome!"

"Eh, Sango!"

Too late, the brunette had closed the door.

Kagome just stared blankly.

'I'm in love with Inuyasha..?'

* * *

_**End Chapter**_


	7. My Knight in PE Clothes

A/N: I know this chapter was kinda too cliche and soo... But I couldn't help myself to write this! :x

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7. My Knight in P.E Clothes.

...

It's been a week since Inuyasha avoided Kagome. Kagome had been trying to look for him and talk to him during break time or after school, but with no avail. Inuyasha simply ignored her. He just threw the raven haired girl a cold stare every time she tried to make a conversation with him. Kagome had almost given up, but she knew that she had to work this problem out.. She didn't want to be hated by Inuyasha!

And today also, Kagome had failed to speak with Inuyasha...

That evening, Kagome sighed at the piles of homework above her desk. "How could I even concentrate on my homework if I knew Inuyasha is still angry at me?"

And that's someone knocked her door. "Kagome?"

Kagome quickly recognized the voice as her mom's. "Come in, Mom."

"Sorry, Kagome ... Am I bothering you?" said her mother softly.

"Not really... What happen, mom?"

"I need you to buy some things from the supermarket... But I'm quite busy right now, you know, I should take Sota to a dentist and I haven't prepare dinner yet... So.. can you go for me?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's really ok, Kagome? I mean, it's late evening and you still have some your homework's..." said Kagome's mom concernedly.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm glad if I was able to help you... All this time, you've been so busy taking care of the house, right?" answered Kagome as she tied her shoes.

"Well…. I'm off for now!"

"Be careful, Kagome!"

.

* * *

After getting the items that were asked by her mother, the raven-haired girl headed back to her home.

It was only half an hour passed six, but the clouds are so heavy and piled up at the sky, making it looked so dark, like it was already late at night.

'Oh ... Please, don't let it be rain!' Kagome begged silently.

She saw the surroundings. "Why is it so quiet...It's not even night yet..."

Suddenly, she remembered about the kidnappings that have recently appeared in the newspapers' headlines. The raven haired girl began to shiver...

'What am I thinking. There's nothing here! This is not even the area of the kidnappings!" Kagome tried to calm herself own.

Suddenly, she heard a sound like someone's footsteps behind her. Quickly, she turned arround, and with a loud voice, she cried. "Who's there?"

Hear heart was beating very fast. She was afraid, very afraid, but she forced herself to stay calm and brave.

However, she could see no one on the street beside her….

Kagome bit her lip in nervousness, then walked again, quickening her pace.

Soon, he heard footsteps again someone.

"I don't wanna play around, who are you? What do you want?" She cried again. The street lights suddenly dimmed.

Kagome screamed. "Oh, of all times, why should the light dimmed now!" She said irritably. Without any lightings like this, she wouldn't not know what was in front of her!

With trembling legs, Kagome began to walk backwards. "If this is a joke, is not-umph!"

A hand covered her mouth, while the other hand of the owner gripped her body tightly. From his posture, Kagome suspected that the person was a male. 'Oh my God, is this the kidnapper?' She thought frantically.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh ... finally ... I am soooo damn tired. I don't get it. Why did that stupid coach made us have to practice until this late, Miroku? "Inuyasha grumbled all the way to the school exit gate.

"Because we're going to have another match out of town, Inuyasha. Remember? "Miroku said before taking a sip from the water in his bottle.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "That's still a few months away!"

"Well, having more practice from now won't hurt will it, Inuyasha?" Miroku replied calmlu.

Inuyasha just grumbled. Few seconds later, they arrived at the exit gate.

"Well, I'm going home now, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow! "Miroku said as he waved his hand and walked toward the opposite direction with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waved back to Miroku, and then walked to his own house.

'It's getting dark ...' he thought to himself as he saw the sky. Inuyasha continued walking towards his home ...

.

* * *

"Hehehe, sweetie ... Calm down ... I just need some money ... You will you help me, right?" Said the man, pulling off his hand that was covering Kagome's mouth and wrapped it around her, restrained her tighter.

Kagome held her breath. 'Gosh! This guy is reek of alcohol!'

"I don't have any money! Let me go, please!" She said as she tried to fight from the man's tight grasp.

"Don't lie ..." hissed the man, "I don't like girls who like to lie ... Do you want me to punish you, sweetie?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not lying! I beg you, please let me go! "Asked Kagame again. Her heart was beating frantically... She was afraid of what might he do to her…

The man huffed, then smiled sickly. "Alright then ..." Kagome barely had time to let out a sigh of relief, as he went on to say. "But you must come with me ... sweetie."

Kagome gasped and tried to fight back. "No, get off! Release me!" She screamed in panic.

"No one will hear you here, sweetie ... We were alone ... Hehehe ... "he laughed humourlessly.

"Somebody! Help me! "Kagome screamed.

The man snorted in disgust. "I said shut up!" he shouted angrily. Kagome shivered with fear. His eyes were red in anger. He then took out something shiny out of his pocket and held it near the neck of the raven haired girl.

Kagome froze. It was a knife!

.

* * *

"Release me!"

Inuyasha stopped his step. It sounded like a girl... and it was not far from here. What was it about? Curious, he began to walk forward again.

"Somebody! Help me!" This time the voice was clearer ... Wait ... he knew the voice... Oh no, Kagome!

With haste, the long-haired man ran to the source of the voice. "Kagome!"

Vaguely, he saw a figure of a girl and a man who was holding her. He couldn't be mistaken, she's Kagome!

"You ..." he growled angrily. "Let go of Kagome!"

Kagome gasped. 'Inuyasha?' She thought.

The man who was holding Kagome just laughed sinisterly. "Oh, what is it now? Have I bothered your woman? Excuse me, but I had no desire at all," he touched Kagome's neck with the knife in his hand. Kagome let out a small whimper. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at this.

"to release this new toy I had just got. And you better go now." The man continued.

"Why you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, walking closer towards Kagome and him.

"Inuyasha! No, this guy is drunk!" screamed Kagome worriedly.

Inuyasha growled, regardless of Kagome's warning, he quickly lunged to the man, making him accidentally released Kagome in the process. Kagome fell to the ground, while Inuyasha was still struggling with the man against the wall. "Kagome, quick, call the police!" Said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, be careful, he has a knife in his hand!" cried Kagome, worried about him.

Too late, in his panic state, the man scraped Inuyasha's arm with his knife.

"Argh!" Inuyasha groaned in pain, clutching his injured arm. And that's when the man took the advantage and use the chance to escape.

"Hey, you! Don't run away! Coward!" called Inuyasha angrily.. However, the man had vanished from the view…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly ran towards Inuyasha.

"Are you okay? Gosh ..You bleed a lot!"

"Keh. This is only a small scratch." Inuyasha replied casually, then he stood up.

"Inuyasha!"

"How if I take you home now, Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome's tears started welling up. 'He's hurt because of me... And yet he still offered himself to take me home!'

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha when the girl didn't answer. The road was very dark, but faintly, Inuyasha could saw the droplets of tears that have started rolling down to her cheeks.

"Hey-hey, Kagome! Why are you crying? It's okay, you're safe now, calm down, " he said frantically.

Kagome began to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha grew even more panic. Didn't knew what to do anymore, he hugged her tightly.

Kagome gasped. Is he… hugging her? His embrace is so warm… and peaceful. Somehow, it soothed her very being…

"Kagome ... calm down ..." he said softly.

Kagome tried hard to stop herself from crying, as she hugged the man in front of her back.

.

* * *

As they arrived at Kagome's home, her mother was surprised to see her daughther came back with an injured young man. Kagome immediately explained what had just happened to her mother. Kagome's mother then told them to go to the living room as she rushed to take the caring kit box.

"Tell your mother, no need to bother, Kagome. I'm alright. "protested Inuyasha for the umpteenth time.

"Stop being so stubborn, Inuyasha. How can you be alright! You're not a superhero or whatsoever! Look, your arm bleed so badly.. And it's all because of me ... Sorry, Inuyasha ..." she said as her eyes began to get all teary again.

"Hey ... Kagome, can you please stop crying? I can't stand -"Inuyasha paused. He really didn't like to see women cry. Vaguely, he remembered when his mother cried whenever people started to mock her or himself. He also recalled the time Kikyo had cried hysterically when she found out that she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life…

He shook his head to get rid of the memories.

Not long, Kagome's mother came back with a box in her hand.

"Kagome, can you dress up his wound? I'm still cooking the dinner… I can't leave it for too long... "Kagome's mother said.

"It's okay, mom. I can do it. " reply Kagome.

Kagome's mother smiled warmly. "Well, then, I'm going to leave for now. If you need something, just call me."

"Thanks mom." said Kagome again.

Kagome quickly treated Inuyasha's wound. First, she cleaned the wound in his arm with a piece of cloth and alcohol. Inuyasha winced in pain.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, does it hurt a lot..?" asked Kagome concernedly.

"It's okay ... Just… continue ..." Inuyasha replied with a muffled tone.

Kagome smiled a little, then got back to cleaning the wound.

Inuyasha stared carefuly at the girl who was tending his wound. Suddenly, he began to speak.

"Kagome .."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said turning her gaze toward the dark-haired man.

"I'm sorry…. I ignored you in these last days… "He said softly.

Kagome gasped. Why did he apologize to her?

"I had been heartlessly ignoring you, even though all you want is just to apologize to me ... I shouldn't be that angry to you for one simple matter in the first place… I'm sorry, Kagome. " said Inuyasha softly.

"Inuyasha ..." replied Kagome slowly.

"That time..." continued Inuyasha. "I don't know why, but I was so scared ... really scared when I saw you're being held by that... that bastard, that I couldn't even think straight and immediately lunged to him. And then I realized, I just don't want anything bad happen to you, Kagome."

True, Inuyasha didn't know since when did Kagome became an important person for him. At first she's just a stupid junior of him who had been so enthusiastically come to school so early. However, there was something in her that draw him to her, as he grew even more attached to her every time they met…

Kagome was silent. Her heart beating fast. 'Inuyasha... Does he feel the same way I do..?'

But soon, she rid that thought away from her head. 'He has Kikyo, remember...'

Kagome smiled sadly while continued to tend Inuyasha's wound.

"All set!" She said as she finished bandaging his arm.

"Thank you, Kagome." said Inuyasha as he flashed his oh-so-infamous smile.

Kagome blushed madly. "No need to thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking you...Because, again you had help- no. You had **saved** me today."

Inuyasha chuckled, then he drew his face close to her. "You're blushing Kagome."

If possible, Kagome blushed even harder. "Inuyasha! Why do you always have to tease me?"

Inuyasha laughed hard. "Hahaha, well, Lady Kagome. Looks like my duty here is done. May I go home?"

Kagome blinked a few times. "Lady? Duty? What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"Well, you can say... I am your bodyguard. Eh wait ... that sounded so stupid and uncool. How about a knight? Yes, I was your knight in shining armor!" Inuyasha said proudly.

This time, it's Kagome's turn to chuckle. "Knight in shining armor? How could a mere knife cut through your **shining armor**, Inuyasha? Or perhaps…. you forgot to wear it today and wearing a P.E clothes instead?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, hey. Why do you make fun of me now?"

Kagome laughed again. "Sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pouted, but then he smiled again. Finally, he could see Kagome laugh again…

"It's late. I'd better go home now, Kagome, I do not want to bother your family." said Inuyasha.

"You sure you don't want to join us for dinner, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ah thanks… but, no Kagome, I don't want to bother your family even longer here..."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, then, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Well, I'm going home now ... I'll see ya tomorrow at break time, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Uh, wait a minute, you mean…. you want to… look for me at break time tomorrow?" replied Kagome, hardly believe what he just said.

Inuyasha grinned. "Stupid girl. Whoever wants to look for you? You have to look for me! As your gratitude, you should make me a lunch for tomorrow! "

Actually, it was just an excuse Inuyasha made so that he could see Kagome again tomorrow. He wasn't very willing to say it is aloud to the girl that he really wanted to see her again tomorrow…

Kagome snorted. "And this was coming from the guy who said he didn't need me to thank him!"

"Sooo, you refused to do so…. Ah.. Guess it can't be helped…but my arm still hurts ... " moaned Inuyasha.

Kagome felt guilty at this. "Ehh, I didn't say anything about refusing! Fine, I'll make you lunch for tomorrow! "

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "Deal. Well, I'm going home now. Bye, Kagome!"

"Bye! Be careful Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

She kept standing in front of her house until she saw the figure of the young man completely disappeared from her sight.

'Haha, knight in shining armor he said... More like my knight in P.E clothes... ' she thought, amused.

Immediately, her cheeks flushed red again. 'MY knight? Girl, what are you thinking ... '

But deep inside, Kagome knew she couldn't deny this feeling... Yes. This time, she was sure as the sky is blue that she had fallen for Inuyasha Takahashi ...

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
